1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to an image forming apparatus which can execute processes such as paper folding, stapling and the like on a paper provided with an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, is known to be capable of performing processes such as paper folding, stapling and punching on a paper after forming an image thereon. Also known is a copying machine which can set the position of a binding margin.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-196232 (1995) discloses a technique of determining whether or not the relation between a position for forming a binding margin and that for stapling is defective and informing the user of the result of the determination. According to this technique, it is possible not only to inform the user of the result of determination but to inhibit an operation of image formation on the basis of the result for to avoid stapling the paper on the position for forming a binding margin.
In the aforementioned technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-196232, however, it is hard to determine what setting is to be concretely made for removing the defectiveness, although the user can recognize that the relation between the position for forming a binding margin and that for stapling is defective. Thus, a warning message may be issued to prevent image formation even if the user performs a series of resets.
Further, an image forming apparatus has so many functions nowadays that it is difficult to combine the functions (processes) with each other.